


No inspo :(

by JaylosForever



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: im sorryyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaylosForever/pseuds/JaylosForever





	No inspo :(

I havent uploaded on here in a while wow this is weird! So for the past 2 years id say I haven’t been motivated to write anything within the descendants fandom as I’ve drifted from writing it. I’ve just today logged into my account after being absent for years, but I just wanted to say thank you all for all the amazing comments on my work, however I have started writing more of my own material rather than based on characters which is exciting and new for me! This doesn’t mean i won’t ever come back to descendants or any other fandom so if you enjoy my work please wait on it I’m worlikg on getting my work out there! Thank you all soooooo much I really appreciate it! <3


End file.
